


Truth

by oninoshirosaki



Series: Love Is... [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki/pseuds/oninoshirosaki





	Truth

"I see. You were surprised, too."

Squalo walks slowly, gloved hands stuffed into the pockets of his black pants. His mouth is set in a grim line and the frown which adorns his forehead only serves to enhance his somber aura. "Ah."

It's a strange expression to wear, Dino thinks, given the circumstances. He absently kicks a pebble with the toe of his left sneaker, his footfalls making a crunching sound against the gravel. They probably shouldn't have left the mansion, but the calm, shady weather proves too good to pass up, and Dino doesn't want to be where anyone - especially Xanxus - can hear them. He tilts his head upwards, reaching out to catch a falling leaf on his palm. "Still, it's weird, y'know? I knew you guys were _fucking._ " He smirks a little, twirling the leaf between his fingers. "I didn't realize you were _serious._ "

Squalo isn't looking at him. His keen pewter eyes remain locked on the ground while his right hand reaches up to absently fidget with the silver cross that hangs around his neck. "Frankly, I didn't either."

Dino doesn't miss his friend's actions, even if _Squalo_ himself doesn't realize what he's doing. He casts a sidelong glance at his companion, knowing smile spreading across his visage. "Do you love him?"

Squalo releases the cross in an instant, as if its diamond-encrusted surface has just scalded him. "VOOOII!!!" He stops walking, whirling on Dino furiously. "What the fuck kinda question is _that?!?_ "

Dino smiles patiently. "It's a simple question, Squalo."

Squalo growls and storms away, boots thundering heavily against the road - a kind of unique accompaniment to the flurry of cusses he's giving voice to.

Dino sighs but doesn't bother to go after him. He is - after more than a decade of their strange brand of friendship - pretty well acquainted with Squalo's tantrums and melodramatics. 

Squalo gets all of twelve steps away before he stops. His right hand is raised again and, although Dino can't see it, he knows that Squalo is clutching his precious cross once more. "I do." His voice has gone eerily quiet, but it's still loud enough to reach Dino's ears. "Love him."

Dino grins, finally quickening his pace and halting only when he's next to Squalo again. "That's good to know."

Squalo frowns and swears and fidgets with his crucifix far more than he should, but doesn't leave Dino's side again until they're back at the Varia mansion.


End file.
